


Goin' Down Swingin'

by orphan_account



Series: Punk!Patrick [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fighting, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, nerdy!Pete, punk!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after your tripped on thin air." Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Down Swingin'

**Author's Note:**

> The whole series is going to be the same headcannons of Pete and Patrick which can be found in the first part!

"Say that to my face asshole!" Patrick shouted, leaping out of his seat.

"Okay midget," the six-foot guy replied. "You and your little boyfriend are fucking faggot scum," he spat.

"Trick just leave it," Pete muttered nervously, pushing up his glasses.

"Hell no! He insulted you!" Patrick shrieked, leaping at the guy, pinning him up against the wall, and punching him.

"I'm gonna go find Joe," Pete squeaked before running off. The fight only lasted until Joe and Pete returned two minutes later, but by that point, Patrick had a number of bruises on his face, his lip was split, and his nose was bleeding. The other boy didn't have it nearly as simple as Patrick, as his whole face was basically bruised and cut up. Joe pulled Patrick away from the other boy and towards Pete, who then attempted to hold his boyfriend back, nearly failing, as Joe screamed at the other kid, warning him he better leave or they'd call the principal and it would be his word against that of the other three, and most importantly Pete's -- as he was trusted by all of the teachers and staff, unlike the others. The boy Patrick beat up ran out of the school, and the other three sighed in relief.

"I better head home, see you guys later," Joe told them, before jogging off.

"Come on," Pete told his boyfriend. "You're coming to mine and I'm fixing you up again."

"That fucker almost ripped out my nose rings," Patrick spat, putting his hand up to his nose, before pulling it away and seeing the blood on his fingerless glove. He groaned, and took out his rather small septum piercing, along with the other ring, wiping the blood off of them as best as he could. Pete led him to his car (Pete made Patrick ride in it with him the mornings in the way to school so he didn't crash his motorcycle from his exhaustion), helping him into the passenger seat. "Ow fuck, my ribs hurt. He had a ring on and I can feel a massive cut from it on my ribs ow," Patrick whined, pouting at Pete.

"It's you're fault for attacking him you know," Pete pointed out.

"I was defending your honor!" Patrick whined as they pulled into Pete's driveway.

The latter didn't reply, just got out of the car and helped Patrick inside. "Mom, I'm home! Patrick's here!" Pete called out to his mother. She had met Patrick a week ago, one week after their first date, and absolutely adored him, piercings, reputation, and all.

"Hey Patrick," Mrs. Wentz called back.

"Hi Mrs. W -- fuck," he hissed.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Mrs. Wentz asked, running into the front room/kitchen combination from the living room. "Oh my! Patrick what happened?" She questioned. Patrick told her what happened, and she ushered the two of them into the bathroom, before shutting the door behind her as she headed into the kitchen, with a final note of, "Pete's better at first aid than I am!" as was her routine, since this wasn't the first time they'd dealt with Patrick getting into a fight.

"Pete my face huuuurts," Patrick whined.

"Take out your lip ring and the piercing," Pete told him, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Eyebrow one too." Patrick took the metal out and placed all three on the counter along with his nose rings. Pete gestured for him to sit on the toilet, as he dampened a cloth with water. The latter kneeled in front of his boyfriend and started to dab at his lip with the towel.

"Ow. Ow. OW PETE THAT HURTS!" Patrick shouted.

"WELL YEAH NO SHIT IT HURTS!" Pete shouted back, standing up and getting angry. "YOU CHOSE TO PUNCH HIM WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO DAMMIT SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" Patrick gulped and looked down, looking like he was fighting tears. Pete sighed, "Fuck, Trick, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Nah I deserved that," Patrick muttered. "I shouldn't have punched him, you're right. I'm sorry, I was doing it for you." Pete leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Well thank you for being my knight in shining armor," he muttered, with a shy smile on his face, before finishing cleaning Patrick's face.

"Okay can you take a look at the cut on my stomach?" Patrick asked, not waiting for an answer, before standing up and pulling his black t-shirt over his head. Pete gulped as he looked at Patrick's stomach. Not because of the cut, but because _holy shit Patrick had a hot as fuck body._

"Pete could you stop staring?" Patrick asked, folding his arms over his stomach self consciously.

"Sorry, you're just really fucking hot," he muttered. "Shit I said that out loud."

Patrick laughed slightly. "I've been told that. But I used to be chubby and you staring like that where I couldn't read you kinda freaked me out. Even though I'm the king of walking around shirtless," he teased.

Pete just smiled slightly, thankful he didn't have the skin tone to blush a lot (even though his face was still tinted red). He had Patrick sit up on the counter the sink was on and wiped the cut with the proper chemicals, before wrapping it with gauze. "All done," Pete told him, standing on his toes to kiss the pink and blonde haired boy.

~~**~~

After school a week later, Pete was walking towards his car where he was going to be meeting Patrick, when he tripped and face planted onto the cement right next to his black Toyota. "Oh my god Pete are you okay?" Patrick screamed, running over to his boyfriend.

"Aw man! My glasses broke. Ow my nose hurts ow!" Pete told him, before a few tears slipped out. "I-I think I hurt my stomach on something." He sniffed, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Come on, let's get you home," Patrick said, putting Pete into the passenger seat as he drove to Pete's house.

"My mom's not home so we can just go into the bathroom," Pete told him. Patrick nodded and had Pete sit on the sink counter. "Can you get my spare glasses out of my room? They're on my bedside table." Patrick nodded and jogged upstairs to Pete's room, grabbed the glasses case, and made his way back to the bathroom. "I hate these glasses," Pete sighed. "They're dorky. They're so much bigger than the pair I usually wear." Pete's usual glasses were a bit smaller than the 'hipster' glasses most people wore. "I'm not putting them on, never mind. I'll just go without seeing properly until the others get fixed." Patrick laughed and started dabbing at Pete's nose with a towel as he continued rambling. "Like seriously, I look like a huge nerd with them! They're horrible and -- OW!"

"Sorry!" Patrick shrieked. "Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Dude chill, it's fine," Pete chuckled. Patrick finished with Pete's nose, before standing his toes and placing a kiss onto it. The latter scrunched up his nose at Patrick, and stuck his tongue out.

"You're adorable," Patrick laughed. Pete blushed and hopped down from the counter, before shyly pulling off his navy blue one-size-to-big sweater. "Damn you weren't kidding about the tattoo," Patrick said, letting out a low whistle and wiggling his eyebrows. "There's nothing wrong with your stomach, it's fine. But dang, who knew Wentzy was hiding muscles under his oversized sweaters," Patrick teased.

Pete blushed and hopped back onto the counter. Patrick smirked and leaned down to kiss the center of Pete's extremely low bat-heart tattoo. "Patrick!" He shrieked, giggling, before leaping off the counter and running out of the bathroom.

"Petey don't leave!" Patrick whined, running after his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist once he caught up to him in the living room. Patrick sat down on the couch and dragged Pete backwards onto his lap. The two were both laughing extremely hard, and Pete slid off of Patrick's lap to sit next to him. Pete beamed at him, before kissing him gently. Just as Patrick was about to deepen the kiss, Pete smirked and ran out of the room again. "Pete!" Patrick whined running after the other boy again.

By the time he found his boyfriend, Pete was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, with his sweater back on. "I almost fell cuz I can't see," Pete giggled.

"So put your glasses on," Patrick told him. Pete shook his head, pouting like a five year old. "You're literally five."

"OH SHIT!" Pete shrieked, hopping off the counter and throwing the door to the medicine cabinet open. He grabbed a small bottle and popped to pills into his mouth. "Sorry, forgot my medication."

"What's it for?" Patrick asked.

"Bipolar disorder," Pete sighed. "I'm used to it though, don't worry." He leaned forward and kissed Patrick. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked, pulling out his classic puppy-eyes.

"Nightmare before Christmas I'm assuming?" Patrick asked. Pete nodded frantically, grabbing his glasses case and running up to his bedroom. Patrick laughed and followed his eager boyfriend.

When he got to Pete's room, the latter was already sitting on his bed with a blanket over his shoulders and the top of his head, with his laptop on his lap and the DVD case next to him. He put his ridiculously oversized glasses on as Patrick sat next to him. "You look cute," Patrick told him, kissing his cheek lightly, before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighing happily.


End file.
